Junpei Iori
Summary Junpei Iori is a playable character in Persona 3/FES. He is best friends with the protagonist, meeting them at the start of the game and becoming a member of SEES due to being able to percieve the Dark Hour, and as such, able to summon a Persona, a fact discovered by one of the members of SEES itself. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A | Low 2-C Name: Junpei Iori Origin: Persona 3 Gender: Male Age: 16-17 during P3. 19 during P4AU. Classification: Human, Persona User, SEES Member, Magician Arcana Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Melee Combatant, Summoning, Empowerment (via willpower), Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Personas are a manifestation of the user's soul), Regeneration (Mid-Low), possibly Life Manipulation (w/ Spring of Life). Non-Corporeal (Personas only. Shadows and Personas are non-physical manifestations of the mind and soul), Flight (Personas only), Immortality (Type 8, Personas only), Persona Magic, Fire Manipulation, Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification, Healing, Mind Manipulation, Attack Reflection (w/ High Counter), Resistance Negation (actively with Fire Break, passively with Almighty Spells, which can bypass Elemental Resistances, limited Invulnerability, Attack Reflection, Reflecting Forcefields and Attack Absorption). High Resistance to Fire Manipulation (w/ Trismegistus), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (w/ Hermes), Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Empathic, Biological, Fear, Death Manipulation, Mind and Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to the Late-Game Phantom Thieves) | Universe level+ (Comparable to the rest of SEES and aided in the defeat of Erebus and Nyx Avatar) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Makoto Yuki and Ren Amamiya) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class | Universal+ (Could damage Nyx Avatar) Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to the Late-Game Phantom Thieves) | Universe level+ (Withstood blows from Nyx Avatar) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, Several Kilometers with Persona Skills Standard Equipment: His Evoker and Masakado's Katana Intelligence: Junpei is often noted for being rather 'book dumb', rarely studying and often being portrayed as a slackoff goofball more than an intelligent fighter. He does however, mature at the end of the series, and thus becomes much smarter for it, not to mention he is already an effective combatant due to practice and willpower alone. Weaknesses: He and his Personas are vulnerable to Wind attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Persona Summoning: The ability to utilize Personas, powerful manifestations of the mind and soul. Personas can move and attack independently of their users, allowing for double-teaming between their user and the equipped Persona. Each Persona has a set of elemental affinities, which also apply to their user while the Persona is equipped. Unlike the respective casts of Persona 4 and 5, the cast of Persona 3 can use their Personas in reality. Junpei's initial Persona is Hermes, and his ultimate Persona is Trismegistus. *'Patra:' Dispels all mental ailments. *'Tentarafoo:' Makes all foes confused/panic. *'Rakukaja:' Increases the Defense of one ally or self. *'Marakukaja:' Increases Defense for all allies and self. *'Gigantic Fist:' Deals heavy Strike damage to one foe. *'Fire Break:' Reduces 1 foe's Fire resistance to average. *'Agidyne:' Deals heavy Fire damage to one foe. *'Maragidyne: '''Deals heavy Fire damage to all foes. *'Tempest Slash:' Deals heavy Slash damage to one foe *'Deathbound:' Deals heavy Slash damage to all foes. *'Vorpal Blade:' Deals heavy Slash damage to all foes. *'Spring of Life:' Rapidly restores Junpei's health over time, and is more potent than Makoto Yuki's best regeneration passives. Unique to Trismegistus. *'Megidolaon:' Deals severe Almighty damage to all foes. Gallery PQ_-_Junpei.png|Junpei as he appears in PQ. Q2_Junpei_NoGradient.png|Junpei as he appears in PQ2. '''Key:' Mid Game | Late Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Persona Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 4